


狐 【代发】

by louv0498



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louv0498/pseuds/louv0498
Summary: 替浮太发在AO3@MrsFloating
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "GimGoon" Han-saem
Kudos: 14





	狐 【代发】

狐

金韩泉是听说过九尾妖狐的故事的。那是传说中魅惑男人，吸食人精气的妖怪。  
韩国上单虽说只有二十几岁，但在电竞行业算是老人了，这么多年也算见多识广，竟不知道这世上真有九尾狐，还趁着夜黑风高爬上了他的床。  
小打野天生的狐狸长相，有些弯弯的眉眼，眼睛里是闪动的狡黠，唇更是薄薄的轻轻抿着，漾着说不出的风情。  
比赛结束中单就回去陪老婆了，金韩泉倒是有了个单人间，还没来得及享受一番就被惯会反野的高天亮给搅了。小打野像来偷鸡——某种意义上确实是来偷“鸡”——的狐狸，猫着腰儿从床尾钻进韩国人的被子里，手脚并用爬到上单爸爸的怀里，倒也不多加动作，孩子一样乖乖趴着，手却是紧紧扒着金韩泉的肩，生怕他跑了一样，像极了夺冠之后死死抱住金韩泉的样子。  
平时再怎么嚣张的小打野终究还是小孩，尤其在长他五岁的金韩泉面前，仿佛吃定他了般肆意撒娇。不能给小狐狸一点纵容的啊，狐狸在童话故事里就是最聪明的狡猾角色，最是会得寸进尺，给他一点抚摸他就能爬上你的头，还要在你耳边嘤鸣，像是受尽委屈的是他一般，让你舍不得说一句重话。虽然一向以抗压强著称，但金韩泉对线也是凶残的，狠起来也是会越着兵线点你的人。可是面对00年的小打野他总是狠不起来，几声哥哥一叫就乖乖的入了套，“能不能看我……”“不能。”。  
真是只坏狐狸呢。  
现在坏狐狸明显对韩国上单这么久才醒的事情耿耿于怀，明明是他自己偷摸跑上别人床有错在先，可是小打野是不会承认错误的。他把头埋在金韩泉的胸口，声音闷闷的：“哥哥，今天外面雨下的好大，哥哥那里大不大？”说完的高天亮就抬起头观察金韩泉的反应，虽然房间没开灯，金韩泉还是能感知到小打野笑的相当开心，像成功偷到鸡的狐狸。  
那天高天亮哄骗金韩泉说了这句荤段子之后，金泰相跟他解释过，所以现在高天亮没办法再骗到他了。可是狐狸终究是狐狸，金韩泉懂了意思给了小打野继续挑逗上单的机会，就像此刻，小狐狸一手扶着金韩泉的肩，一手往下探摸着上单的老二，笑嘻嘻地在韩国人的胸口蹭来蹭去，嘴上还溜着荤话，什么哥哥好大，哥哥我好热，就差句哥哥艹我了。  
小打野也不是没说过这句话，金韩泉第一次在床上对高天亮失控就是因为高天亮一边扶着金韩泉的阴茎进出一边叫着哥哥艹我。事后金韩泉表示很抱歉，小打野倒是不哭了把腿儿缠上上单的腰，蹭的人出火却又不肯让人再碰了，金韩泉是心疼小孩的，倒真就撒了手哄着小孩睡着了再去厕所自己解决，被高天亮知道了反而让小孩不开心了，撇着嘴儿像是金韩泉对不起他一样，念叨着金贡笨比，却用脚尖勾着金韩泉的小腿，然后跪在人腿间一口含住上单爸爸的性器。  
金贡抬手想去抽屉里拿套子和润滑液，却被小孩拉住了手，高天亮拉着金韩泉的手往自己身后探，职业选手的手是精干有型的，金贡因为骨架的原因稍微粗点，只一根插进去就让小打野舒服的呻吟出声。小孩里面是紧致的，湿滑的——溜进来之前肯定自己偷偷做了润滑——让上单可以很快将手指数量增加到三根，高天亮难耐的用大腿腿侧蹭着金韩泉的腰，软软的屁股故意磨蹭着金韩泉已经半硬的阴茎，在股缝间蠢蠢欲动，让金韩泉恨不得马上就插进去，把小孩干到除了喘息呻吟喊哥哥以外什么都不会。  
高天亮一直是天才少年，玩什么都是一把好手，在上床这方面更是无师自通，会咿咿呀呀地啊啊叫着，就算被弄痛了也会轻喘着小声说哥哥好痛，要不是韩国人年岁大了点，怕不是真被小孩搞成五秒男。  
“金贡，别磨蹭啦，快进来啊。”高天亮急匆匆地就想扶着进去。  
“套？”  
“别带套啦哥哥，哥哥射我里面好不好？”  
小打野笑着舔着嘴角，真想让人把白色的精液涂抹在他淡红的唇上，然后看着他一点一点舔干净。不过射在里面也没有什么不好的，把小孩薄薄的肚皮撑大，像是怀了上单爸爸的孩子一般，小打野定是会蹭着上单的手臂问要男孩还是女孩的坏孩子，非得让韩国人轻轻打他的小屁股，才能乖乖闭嘴，还不忘夹紧后穴，不让上单的精液流出体内。  
空等了许久的穴饥渴的很，内壁仿佛有无数吸盘吮吸着，就像小打野的嘴。小打野的口活不赖，惯会阴阳怪气的嘴被更粗的东西堵上之后倒是显着可怜，明明是自己主动跪着含住金贡的肉棒，湿漉漉的眼睛却怎么看怎么都是被强迫的，委委屈屈的神色让人看着像韩国人在欺负未成年，天可怜见，小打野装可怜的时候嘴里的小舌头还在快速舔舐着金韩泉的龟头，把马眼渗出来的黏液全都搜刮走咽进肚子里。  
高天亮里面湿透了，透明的液体随着小打野上下抽插，顺着肉柱流下，打湿了一丛毛发，沾湿了小孩白嫩的屁股。  
“哥哥我好湿呀，好累，哥哥抱着我好不好。”  
上单爸爸是宠着小打野的，迅速坐起身把小孩抱在怀里，然后反过来把人压倒在床上。高天亮是最喜欢被金韩泉抱着的，金韩泉的体型比高天亮大上许多，宽厚的肩背腰腹总是让小孩很有安全感，被按在怀里操干的时候更是舒服的不行。本就被庞大事物塞的满满的穴口因为金韩泉的动作又被撑大了几分，小孩呜咽着靠着金韩泉的颈窝，生理性眼泪擦在他的发梢，嘴上却还是不饶人：“呜——哥哥好大啊。”  
金韩泉捏了捏小孩弹性很好的屁股，抽插了起来。高天亮里面太热了，仿佛能把所有的坚硬都融化一样。  
只有在金韩泉面前的高天亮才是最真实的，早熟让很多人都忽略了高天亮其实不过是个刚成年的孩子而已，打野的重担把他压得被迫表现的像个独当一面的大人。可在大他五岁的金韩泉面前，高天亮终于可以像个孩子一样恃宠而骄，把外壳抛弃，窝在哥哥怀里像猫儿一样蹭来蹭去。  
金韩泉是爱着小打野的，他俯下身亲吻小打野，唇略过高天亮身体的每一寸，让抽抽噎噎的小孩子绷直了身体虾子一样弓着腰，嘴里喘息呻吟和叫床荤话交替。  
小打野的敏感点很浅，上单总能好好照顾到那一点，小孩很快就不行了，后穴紧缩痉挛，在上单爸爸的手中泄了出来。  
金韩泉太照顾小孩了，总是让高天亮爽完再自己解决，所以高天亮不放他走，腿蛇一样缠住金贡的腰：“哥哥继续干我，夜还长。”

End


End file.
